High School Heartbreak
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Life is not easy for a teenager, especially not for these ones. Their school days are plagued with bullying, home troubles, low self- esteem, suicidal thoughts, drugs, alcohol, and of course the number one killer of adolescent hope, heartbreak. How will they get through it? Speedy/Rae, Flinx, Argent/Hotspot, Star/Rob, BB/Terra, Jerikole Rated a very high T.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Ok, welcome! If you are looking for the story that is replacing Forever, you have reached your destination! Haha! Okay, so I want to basically give some preliminary information this chapter, and get through the prologue! So, this is a Speedy/Rae back to school fic. For those of you who have read my other stories, you know that generally the very same heartbreak kicks the story off, but from there they are all very different! Pairings below (In order of most major):

Speedy/Rae

Flinx

Argent/Hotspot

Cy/Bee

Rob/Star

BB/Terra

Jerikole

Updates will be the same as Forever which means, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

Ages/Years in High School (Oldest on left):

18/Seniors- Cyborg, Bumblebee

17/Juniors- Speedy, Robin, Raven

16/Juniors- KF, Jinx

16/Sophomores- Starfire

15/Sophomores- Hotspot, Argent

14/Freshman- Jericho, Kole

13/Freshman- Beast Boy, Terra

Okay, now I'm sure most of you know/ heard this but here are their like high school names:

Cyborg- Victor/ Vic Stone

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Speedy- Roy Harper

Robin- Richard/ Dick Grayson

Raven- Rachael Roth

KF- Wally West

Jinx- Jennifer/ Jen Hex

Starfire- Kori Anders

Hotspot- Tyler Johnson (This one's completely made up because I have no idea what his name is…)

Argent- Antonia/ Toni Monetti

Jericho- Jerry Smith (This one's completely made up because I have no idea what his name is…)

Kole- Katie Campbell (This one's completely made up because I have no idea what her name is…)

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Terra- Tara Markov

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Prologue (At Gotham Prep)

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Rachael whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"I mean, loser, that I'm going to ask Kori Anders out and you better back off." Rachael ran out of the school. For the rest of her freshman year, Raven would be bullied by Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, and their crew.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Kori, please I'm begging I'll do anything!" Roy Harper was on his knees in front of Kori Anders, his girlfriend.

"Just go away, wannabe. You're just a clone of Richard, except not nearly as popular." Kori walked away, and Grayson and his friends would always beat Harper up for the rest of his freshman year.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Okay, just a really short prologue to kick the story off! Updates are on: Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Alone

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven POV

I know this must seem wrong, but sometimes I wondered if God existed. If he did, how could he let people suffer this much? Richard broke up with me freshmen year, and I'm a junior now, but I still feel pain. I still feel ugly and unwanted. I try to make it all go away, I do drugs, I cut myself, anything to make me lose the misery. Nothing works. I walk into my house. Empty yet again. I go up to my room and let the tears fall. My mother died in seventh grade and my dad hadn't been home in months. I was all alone. I was scared. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just end it all.

Speedy POV

Life isn't fair? Life doesn't care! Nobody does. At least not about me. I mean, I was just that loser replica of Richard Grayson, right? Wrong. I wasn't even as close to perfect as Richard was. In fact, I was quite the opposite. I did drugs, I got beat up, my family couldn't care less if I was alive, and I was all alone. I couldn't stack up to him no matter what I did. My dad always told me how amazing Grayson was. Why couldn't I be more like him? Didn't he care about me at all? Didn't anybody see that I was more than just a clone? Maybe, I am just a flawed replica.

The Next Day At School (Normal POV)…

Rachael was trying to get to her locker without passing Kori and her crowd, hopefully her friends Toni and Jen would be there…

Roy was just trying to get to the gym without being noticed by Grayson, hopefully his friend Wally would be there…

BAM!

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Roy stuck out his hand to Rachael. She was surprised but took it.

"You just helped me up." She said. Roy stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"It's just that…" Before she could finish a very cocky voice interrupted.

"Wow, two freaks talking! Guys, be quiet! This is a rare sight!" Richard Grayson himself.

"Grayson." Roy said tensely.

"Hold on. I'll deal with you in a second." He said. He began backing Rachael up into a locker.

"Back off." She said firmly.

"Awww. Come on Rachael. Don't you love me? We're going to be together forever remember?" His posse, Garfield Logan, Tyler Johnson, and Jerry Smith laughed.

"Leave her alone." Roy stepped up.

"And you're going to make me wannabe?" Richard took a step towards him and crossed his arms. Roy did the same.

"I dare you to fight me alone, without your little friends." Richard knew he would lose this.

"Fine. I'm in a good mood so I'll let you off." As he walked away he whispered in Rachael's ear. "We'll finish this later."

"Wow I knew he was shit, but doing that to a girl." Roy said.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. What's your name?" She asked.

"Roy Harper. Yours?"

"Rachael Roth, so how'd you get on Grayson's bad list?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Alright what do you say we share at lunch?" She asked.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Walking away they both though one thing: Maybe I'm not so alone anymore.

* * *

Okay! You like? So, I can't really picture Jericho as mean but he won't be forever. Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Group Forms

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Speedy POV

I was waiting in the cafeteria for Rachael. What if she had decided not to come? What if she didn't want to be associated with me? I was interrupted by the very girl that occupied my thoughts. She walked over.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey!" I said back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Richard and his crew walk in. Rachael saw this too.

"You want to go eat in the grass outside?" She asked. I nodded. We went outside and picked a spot under a tree.

"You mind if some of my friends come sit with us?" She asked. She had friends? As in more than one? Maybe she was too popular for me.

"Sure. Can I invite mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! So, you're a junior, right?"

"Yep. 17. You?" I asked.

"Same! Wait, you're the kid that sits in the back in the hoodie, aren't you?" I nodded.

"You know we have like three classes together, right?" She said. I had already known this, but she had noticed ME? We were interrupted by yelling.

"Rachael!" Two girls ran over and sat down.

"Hey guys! Roy, these are my friends, Jen and Toni." She pointed to each girl as she said their name.

"What's up?!" Jen said.

"Hey!" Toni said. Then I heard Wally calling my name. He came over and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Wally!" He didn't really need me to introduce him. He was outgoing and would have been popular, if he didn't hang out with me that is.

"I'm Rachael!"

"I'm Toni!"

"And what is YOUR name?" Oh Wally, you should really stop hitting on every other girl you see.

"Huh?" Jen seemed spaced out, could it be? No way! She liked him back?! "Oh, um I'm Jen!"

"Cool." The two stared at each other while the rest of us sat in awkward silence.

"Soooo…" Raven broke the silence.

I finished for her, "How did you guys end up on Grayson's bad side?"

* * *

Like it? Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Side

Don't Own the Titans.

* * *

Speedy POV

The three girls looked down. Toni decided to go first.

"Um, my boyfriend and I both joined the populars in 8th grade. Then, they started picking on a girl that year. She committed suicide because of that. That's when I wanted out, but apparently my boyfriend's love for popularity outweighed his love for me. Now, I'm one of their specific targets."

"Who was your boyfriend?" Wally asked.

"Tyler Johnson." She shrugged.

"Wait, as in the fire eater?" She nodded.

"Wow, what about you Jen?" Wally asked.

"Well…" She was hesitant.

"Hey, it's okay! We're all rejects, aren't we?" Wally joked.

"My parents died 8th grade year. The day I became an orphan is the day it all began."

"I'm so sorry." Wally said. They smiled at each other. Blech!

"So, what about you Rachael?" I asked.

"Well, my mom died seventh grade. My dad left, and only comes back once a year. Rich was there for me throughout everything. Eventually we started dating , but then he dumped me for Kori Anders." She said.

"Hmmm." I said. "Yeah, my parents both died and my adoptive father doesn't really care what I do. I was dating Kori, but she left me for Grayson."

"What about you Wally?" Rachael asked.

"I was invited into that group, but I wasn't going to ditch Roy!" Wally exclaimed. Before anybody could say anything, we were interrupted.

"Well, looks like all the wannabes have met!" Great. Our day was officially ruined.

* * *

Ooooh! What happens between the pops and "losers"!? Keep reading! Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Together

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_Before anybody could say anything, we were interrupted._

_"Well, looks like all the wannabes have met!" Great. Our day was officially ruined._

Rachael POV

"What do you want Grayson?!" Roy snapped. He was clearly very annoyed.

"Oooh! I see that you finally got some guts! Don't want to look like the wimp that you are in front of all your little friends, do you?" Richard smirked.

"Hey Dick! Take a hike!" I spat.

"Oh, anything for you Rachael!" Arrogant bastard. "I have to go meet Kori in the janitor's closet anyways." He walked away. He would be back when one of us was alone and easier to pick on.

"I can't believe he still thinks that I care about him and that little whore!" I yelled seething.

"Well, no offense, but judging by your reaction you still do." Everybody looked at Wally as if he were suicidal to say that out loud.

I sighed, "It's not that I care about his relationship. It's just that it hurts that he would do this to me. He was my best friend throughout everything."

"Let's just forget them! What do you say after school we meet in the parking lot and go somewhere?!" Jinx said.

"Sure." Roy said.

"Sounds good to me!" Argent said.

"I'm game!" Wally yelled, as cheery as ever.

"Why not?" I said. Now, I just had to make to the end of the day without running into Grayson and his little followers. If only fate liked me that much…

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm getting slammed with homework! Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Run In with Kori

Don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"Oh, anything for you Rachael!" Arrogant bastard. "I have to go meet Kori in the janitor's closet anyways." He walked away. He would be back when one of us was alone and easier to pick on._

_"I can't believe he still thinks that I care about him and that little whore!" I yelled seething._

_"Well, no offense, but judging by your reaction you still do." Everybody looked at Wally as if he were suicidal to say that out loud._

_I sighed, "It's not that I care about his relationship. It's just that it hurts that he would do this to me. He was my best friend throughout everything."_

Raven POV

I was just about to English class…

"Hey Rachie poo!" Great! Either, Kori or Rich was standing behind me.

"What do you want?!" I turned. Kori.

"I hear you're friends with Roy Harper now!" She better not say anything she'll regret later. "See, the only problem with him is that he has… issues."

Curiosity killed the cat. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I hear he'll date anything that can breathe. He's probably just trying to get in your pants. Well see you later, girlie!" She fake smiled and walked away. She was lying, wasn't she?

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I'm getting slammed with homework. Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7: Unite!

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"I hear he'll date anything that can breathe. He's probably just trying to get in your pants. Well see you later, girlie!" She fake smiled and walked away. She was lying, wasn't_ she?

Wally POV

"Hey guys!" I yelled and ran over to Jen and the others.

"Hey Wally!" Roy yelled. Two more people were standing with them.

"This is Vic and Karen. They're seniors, and they're going to hang out with us!" Rachael said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sup!" Vic said.

"Hi!" Karen said.

"Alright, where do you guys want to go?" Toni asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"A movie! Food! Shopping!" People screamed out. Toni and Rachael looked at each other.

"The mall has all of those things." Rachael said.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Roy said.

At the mall (Normal POV) …

The group of friends had just watched a movie and were now eating in the food court.

"So…" Wally started. He was uneasy. Wally was never uneasy. This could not be good.

"You guys on any sports teams?" He finished. A chorus of no's came from the group.

"What about you?" Vic asked.

"No, but I want to be on track." Wally said and looked at the ground.

"Why don't you try out?" Jen asked.

"I did, but I didn't get in. Garfield Logan sabotaged me. He tripped me and told the coach I fell. Of course, the coach believed him when his entire crew backed him up." Wally said.

"Same thing happened to me is soccer. Except Kori Anders sabotaged me and her friends did it for her so she had an alibi." Rachael said.

"Same in football except with Grayson." Roy added.

"That happened to me in Theatre. Jerry Smith and his friends put something into my tea so I lost my voice." Karen said.

"Same here, except in Volleyball with Katie Campbell and them." Toni said.

"Basketball with Tyler Johnson." Vic called.

"Same with softball and Tara Markov." Jen said. Rachael's face lit up all of a sudden.

"Wait a minute! We all got sabotaged because their friends helped them do it right?" Everyone nodded.

"So what if we united and watched each other's backs?" Rachael said. Everyone smirked.

"They want to play. Let's play." Jinx said, rather evilly.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short I just have a lot of homework! Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Losers' First Victory

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"They want to play. Let's play." Jinx said, rather evilly._

During lunch…

Karen was sitting alone waiting for the others to show up.

"Hey Karen!" Tyler Johnson screamed. Karen turned.

"What?!" She yelled.

Tyler smirked, "This yours?" He held up her history essay.

"Oh no you didn't!" Karen yelled getting up to chase Johnson. As she left, Tara walked up and was about to slip something into Karen's drink so that she would lose her voice…

"Can I help you?" Tara turned around and came face to face with Rachael.

"No!" Tara wasn't sure what to do! She had never gotten caught!

"Then you're standing here because…" By this time Toni and Wally had come up too.

"Uuuum, I was just looking for something! I should go!" Tara ran off.

"Yes!" Raven, Toni and Wally high fived.

The next day…

"I didn't make it!" Jericho yelled. Him and the populars were standing in front of the callback list.

"What, how?!" Richard yelled and shoved his way to the bulletin board. Just then, Karen and the others walked up.

"I'm the lead!" She squealed.

"Yay!" Toni raced up and hugged her friend.

The next day…

Wally was in the locker room after PE.

"Hey West! Coach has something to ask you!" Gar yelled.

"Coming!" Wally ran out of the locker room.

Jerry Smith snuck into the locker room, and was switching out Wally's running shoes when…

"Aren't those Wally's sneakers?" He turned around to face Vic and Roy.

"Are they? I didn't realize." Smith said and walked out of the locker room.

On the announcements the next day…

They were saying the names of the people who got in, "Garfield Logan, and lastly our team captain: Wally West!"

"Way to go man!" Roy high fived Wally.

"How am I not captain?!" Gar screeched.

Later that day…

Gar was just about to steal Vic's basketball clothes, so he wouldn't be able to try out.

"Uuuum, that's Vic's locker isn't it?" Roy said.

"Really?! Well I should be going now!" Gar ran out, intimidated by the older boy.

The next day…

The list of people who made the basketball team was posted. Tyler Johnson pushed his way to the front and froze,

"What?!" He screamed. Vic walked up with Rachael.

"You're captain!" Rachael high fived Vic.

Later that day…

"Hey Toni! This isn't your diary is it?!" Kori yelled. Toni ran after her. Tara came up to steal her volleyball knee pads.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" Karen and Rachael asked.

"Nothing!" Tara ran out.

The next day on the announcements…

"…Katie Campbell and captain is Toni Monetti!"

"No!" Katie screamed.

"Congrats Toni!" Jen said.

Later that day…

Kori was opening Jen's locker, and was about to steal her lucky bat…

"What're you doing Kori?" Toni asked.

"Just looking for Tara's locker loser!" Kori shoved Toni out of her way.

Later that day…

The list of this year's softball players was up.

"What!?" Tara screamed.

"Jen, you're captain!" Roy yelled, hugging the younger girl.

The next day…

Richard walked up to Rachael's locker and grabbed her cleats.

"Um, I'm sorry! I thought this was Rachael's locker!" Wally and Toni said, fake smiling.

"Really? Sorry, thought it was Kori's!" Richard walked out.

Later that day…

"Congrats to the new soccer team and their captain Rachael Roth!"

"I can't believe I made it!" Rachael said smiling.

"I knew you could." Roy and Rachael stared into each other's eyes. Kori stormed up to them.

"You may have gotten lucky once Roth, but mark my words: this will NEVER happen again!" Kori shoved Rachael and walked away.

The next day…

Jerry and Gar were sneaking into the guys locker room to sabotage Roy's football helmet.

"What's up you two?" Vic asked. Crap! Vic was a senior and the biggest guy in school!

"Nothing!" Both boys ran out.

Later that day…

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! Our snapper this year is Richard Grayson and the quarterback is Roy Harper!" Everybody was silent in surprise. Grayson was not quarterback? Then everyone began cheering. Roy's friends congratulated him.

"This has gone too far! We cannot let them take the school! Time to strike back guys!" Robin yelled infuriated.

* * *

Remember to review! Oh, and for those of you who read the Great Change, there's a poll on what should happen next up on my profile! VOTE! Also be sure to check out my new community The Dark Bird!


	9. Chapter 9: Yes!

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"This has gone too far! We cannot let them take the school! Time to strike back guys!" Robin yelled infuriated._

"Hey Roy!" Rachael ran up to her friend.

"Hey!" He said and smiled. His day was officially brighter. The group was all a lot closer now, but especially him and Rachael. They had even shared details about their pasts. He had developed a little crush on her, but Rachael could never like him back.

"So, did you hear Wally asked Jen to Homecoming?" Rachael said smirking.

He nodded, "I also heard that Karen's going with Vic."

"Is that all you heard about them?" Rachael asked smirking yet again.

"I also heard that he's going to propose to her." Rachael smiled and nodded.

"It seems you, Argent and I are the only ones without dates…" Speedy started.

Rachael took a breath. Hopefully he could take a hint, "Actually…" Rachael started, and Roy felt jealousy swell up inside of him. Did somebody else ask her to homecoming?

"I was wondering if this guy I kind of like would ask me." She finished.

"Who is it?" He asked, jealousy still burning inside him.

"You have 3 questions." She said smiling.

"Now that's unfair! I'm supposed to get 20!" He said smiling as well.

"Well I make the rules! So ask before you only get one!"

"Yes ma'am!" Roy mock saluted.

He thought for moment, "Is he a junior?" Rachael nodded.

"Okay, um, is he in any sports?"

"Football." Rachael said and shrugged when he gave her a surprised look, "I figured you deserve more than yes or no answers if you only get three questions."

Speedy smirked, after his next question he would know who it was. "What position does he play?"

Rachael looked shocked. Roy smiled, "Yes, contrary to popular belief I have a brain." Before Rachael could reply he said, "And yes I use it sometimes." She glared at him.

"You going to answer my question or not?"

"He's quarterback." Rachael shrugged, freaking out on the inside. What if he didn't like her? Roy stopped dead in his tracks, and after about five minutes snapped out of his stupor. He finally gained the sense to chase after her!

"Rach!" She stopped and looked at him smiling. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes." She said and kissed his cheek. The two lovebirds, however, didn't notice a very angry Richard Grayson watching them from a distance.

"How could she have said yes to that loser?! Oh well, they should enjoy it for now because soon I'm going to make their lives a living Hell." He slammed the wall next to him and walked away.

* * *

Remember to review!

*IMPOTANT NOTE TO THE READERS OF THE GHOST STORY: TITANS STYLE*

Tomorrow, two chapters will be posted! Sorry, my co- writer is busy today and I was yesterday!


	10. Chapter 10: The Phone Call

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Will you go to homecoming with me?"_

_"Yes." She said and kissed his cheek. The two lovebirds, however, didn't notice a very angry Richard Grayson watching them from a distance._

_"How could she have said yes to that loser?! Oh well, they should enjoy it for now because soon I'm going to make their lives a living Hell." He slammed the wall next to him and walked away._

After school that day…

Rachael was roaming around the school with Toni and Vic. The others had practice today so they would all meet up after and do something together.

"So Rachael, how's soccer with Kori going?" Vic asked as the group sat down in the grass.

"Okay, this is going to sound mean, but she's really bad! The coach is about to kick her off the team! I don't know how she even got on the team the previous years, much less make captain!" Rachael exclaimed.

"By sabotaging you and bribing the coach." Toni shrugged.

"Whatever! All I know is that it feels kind of good to get back at Kori a little." Rachael said. All of a sudden Rachael's phone started ringing. She stared in shock at the name of the person who was calling her: Richard.

"Um, sorry guys I have to take this call… I'll be right back!" Her friends gave her worried glances, but nodded. Rachael ran off into the school cafeteria where nobody was and answered the phone.

"What do you want Rich?" Rachael spat into the phone.

"You." Richard replied calmly. To say Rachael was surprised was an understatement.

"What?! Are you drunk or something?!" Rachael yelled.

"No Rachael, I want you! How could you be dating Roy Harper?!" Richard replied seriously.

"This isn't funny Grayson! Do me a favor and NEVER call this number ever again!" Rachael slammed her phone shut and went to join her friends.

With Grayson and his friends…

"It didn't work! I can't believe this!" Grayson yelled. He lied to the football coach and told him he didn't feel well so he could skip practice.

"Richard baby, it's alright!" Kori came up to him. She did not like her boyfriend having to pretend to like that loser Rachael.

"Yeah man! Besides, we just need another plan to split their group up!" Tyler said.

Richard's face lit up, "I have an idea…"

* * *

Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11: Not So Perfect

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Yeah man! Besides, we just need another plan to split the group up!" Tyler said._

_Richard's face lit up, "I have an idea…"_

With Rachael, Jen, Toni, and Karen…

"So Rachael are you and Roy an official couple now?" Karen squeaked. The four girls were at Rachael's house since her dad never came home.

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Yes, we're dating if that's what you mean." All the girls gave off very loud screams.

"YAY!"

Rachael rolled her eyes yet again, "Whatever. What about you guys?"

"Vic asked me to Homecoming." At this the other three girls shared eye contact. Little did Karen know Homecoming would be one of the biggest nights of her life.

"Wally asked me! We're dating now!" Jen said. Yet again the girls (minus Rachael) shrieked.

"What about you Toni?" Jen asked.

"I don't have a date yet…" Toni started.

Jen interrupted her, "Oh Toni, I'm so sorry!"

"And neither does Tyler…" Toni finished. The three girls looked at her with shocked expressions.

Rachael finally spoke up, "Tyler Johnson, as in the guy who picked popularity over you?"

"I don't know! Can we please just change the subject?!" Toni yelled irritated.

"Pillow fight!" Karen screamed while Rachael yet again rolled her eyes.

With Richard and his friends…

"I can't believe it! Little miss newly popular is not as sweet as she seems!" Kori exclaimed smiling.

Richard smirked, "I know. We'll show it at Homecoming. This will be the downfall of Rachael Roth and her friends." All the populars smirked.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Lot of homework! Remember to review!

*NOTE TO THE READERS OF THE GHOST STORY: TITANS STYLE*

Okay, so my co- writer has gotten lazy so I might not update that often… I will once a week at least, I promise! Anyways, the days I'm supposed to update it, I'll post one shots instead if I can't update!


	12. Chapter 12: She Ran

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"I can't believe it! Little miss newly popular is not as sweet as she seems!" Kori exclaimed smiling._

_Richard smirked, "I know. We'll show it at Homecoming. This will be the downfall of Rachael Roth and her friends." All the populars smirked._

At Homecoming…

Rachael and Roy were dancing together.

"I love you Rach." Roy said smiling at his girlfriend.

"I love you too Roy." Rachael smiled as the clock struck 10 o'clock. It was time for Vic to propose to Karen. Rachael walked up to Jason Todd, who was the DJ.

"Hey Jason! Vic's going to pop the question! Could you slow the music down?" She asked.

"You got it Rach!" Jason said and changed the music. Vic lead Karen to the middle of the dance floor. He knelt down on one knee and Karen gasped in surprise.

"Karen, no words can explain how much I love you so I'm just going to go out and say it. Will you marry me?" He asked, anticipation building up inside of him.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" Karen squealed. The two kissed and everyone cheered. All of a sudden a voice on the microphone interrupted.

"Aw, would you look at that? So adorable!" Grayson.

Victor glared at him, "What do you want Dick?"

Richard was unfazed, "Oh nothing! I just thought I'd show you all something!"

An image popped up on the screen. On the top it said to the future Rachael Roth. He began to read from it,

"You're twelve years old Rachael. Mom died today. You feel like your world has ended. Then you looked at dad, and it hurt even more. He sat there, talking to the chair mom always sits- sat at. He doesn't want to let go. He can't let go."

"You're thirteen Rachael. Dad is on another trip. He hasn't come home for months. He goes away for longer periods of time now."

"You're fourteen Rachael. Richard broke up with you today. He's dating Kori now."

"You're fourteen Rachael. It's been a few days since Richard dumped you. Dad hasn't come home in a year. You feel lonely and unwanted. You cut yourself today."

"You're fifteen Rachael. You're still cutting yourself. You took heroin for the first time today. What is wrong with you? You're such a loser."

"You're sixteen Rachael. You're still cutting yourself, and taking the drugs. You went to the psych doctor today. You're schizophrenic, and you have an eating disorder. You're so messed up. How could anyone ever love you?"

He read an entry from earlier this year, "You're seventeen Rachael. Nobody loves you. Just kill yourself. Make the world a better place."

Everyone stared at Rachael. She looked around at her classmates. She could feel them judging her, she could feel the pain again. She looked at her friends, she could feel their pity. Then, she looked at Roy. He was looking at the ground. She couldn't take it anymore, so she did the only thing she could. She ran.

* * *

Remember to review! Oh, and there's a poll up on my profile about what pairing my next story should be!


	13. Chapter 13: He Didn't Go After Her

I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_She couldn't take it anymore, so she did the only thing she could. She ran._

Roy sighed. It had been three years since Homecoming night, and Roy had done the stupidest thing possible. Rachael had ran, and he had not followed her.

_Flashback_

_"Why aren't you going after her?" Karen yelled stomping up to him._

_"Be-because she's not worth going after." Roy said looking her straight in the eye._

_"It took you long enough to realize." They turned and came face to face with a smirking Kori._

_"What do you want?" Jinx growled._

_"To ask Roy if he would like to join us on the popular side." Gar Logan appeared behind her._

_"He'd never do that!" Wally yelled._

_"Roy?" Kori asked fake sweetly._

_"I-I would love to join you." Roy said, unable to look at his friends._

_"Good. We'll meet you outside in 5." Kori and Gar walked away._

_All his friends looked at him disappointed and hurt, "I can't believe we trusted you, I can't believe Rachael trusted you." Karen said and walked away. Jen, Vic, and Toni followed. Just as Wally was walking away, Roy grabbed his arm._

_"Wally wait! You're still my friend right?" Roy asked._

_"You're not the Roy that I stood up for all those years ago." He said and walked away, not looking back once._

_End Flashback_

What had he been thinking? Sure, he had enjoyed the rest of his high school years, ruling the school beside Richard, but now where was he? His best friend Richard was a rich brat who lived off of his father's money. He also happened to cheat on his wife, Kori. Roy's job was to keep this hidden from Kori. That was his only job. Gar, Tara, Tyler, Kaitlin, and Jerry worked for Grayson as well. After Homecoming, Roy had bullied Karen and the group really badly. They all left, and joined Rachael in Florida once graduating. They worked for her now, and Rach was really rich now too. She was a really famous singer with true friends at her side. Who was he? A regretful and lonely asshole whose job was to keep his boss's affair hidden from his wife.

* * *

How many of you saw THAT coming? I hope not a lot! Anyways, until next time review! Also, remember to vote for who you want Raven to be with in my next story! Speedy's currently tied with Kyd Wykkyd in second place. They both have 5 less votes than Aqualad. But, be warned: Not only have I added to of the most popular Raven pairings on there (Rae/BB, Rae/Rob), Red X is one vote below Speedy. It took over a week for Speedy to get nine votes , and two days for X to get 8!

Just wanted to let you guys know that all day tomorrow (10/7/12), I'm going to take PMs about who Raven should be with in my next story! You can send as many as you want, so it's like unlimited voting and you can do it even if you've already voted in the poll! I'm going to tell you before hand that I'm only going to take the people listed below. Listed beside these people is the amount of votes they have in the polls, so if you want to sway the numbers, tomorrow's your day! Second place gets a story too!

IF YOU ARE A GUEST: Look for my most recent BB/Rae fic and review who you want her to be with!

Aqualad: 15

Red X: 13

Kyd Wykkyd: 11

Speedy: 10

Jericho: 8

BB: 6

Herald: 5

Robin: 5

KF: 1


	14. Chapter 14: A Changed Old Friend

I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_It had been three years since Homecoming night, and Roy had done the stupidest thing possible. Rachael had ran, and he had not followed her._

Rachael had a smile on her face. Her and Toni were driving to Jump for their High school reunion. The others were busy. It was on the news a couple days ago that Richard had been sleeping around with a bunch of other girls while he was married to Kori. That little bitch finally got what she deserved, and this made Raven extremely happy. They had finally arrived at the school.

As they were about to walk through the doors to the school, arms linked (in a friendly manner) Toni said, "Are you ready to show them who's the new Miss Popular?"

"Oh yeah, they're going to get exactly what they deserve!" Raven said smirking. The two girls walked in.

With Roy…

"Whoa, who's that girl that just walked in?" Richard asked, checking out an extremely skinny girl with black hair. She was so skinny, that she looked like she'd pass out any second now.

One of their old classmates walked up, "You don't know? That's Rachael Roth! She's a famous singer now!"

"That's Rachael? Why is she so…" Roy said.

"Skinny? She's anorexic. Apparently, she's schizophrenic too, and she had to spend like months in a mental facility. She's so cool, and badass!" The guy said, and walked away.

All of a sudden Kori fell on the floor, "What was that for?!" She screamed at Rachael.

Rachael smiled, "Whoops! I guess my leg accidently… slipped!" She walked away. Roy stared at the girl that had just tripped Kori. Rachael had definitely changed, and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I have a lot of homework! Review! Oh and these are the results of the poll thing:

Kyd Wykkyd: 10

Aqualad: 583

Red X: 2848

Herald: 1

KF: 1

BB: 10

Jericho: 2

Rorek: 30

Terra: 4


	15. Chapter 15: Flirting?

Don't own the Teen Titans…

CHANGE TO LAST CHAPTER: Toni not Tara is with Rachael

* * *

_Rachael smiled, "Whoops! I guess my leg accidently… slipped!" She walked away. Roy stared at the girl that had just tripped Kori. Rachael had definitely changed, and he did not like it one bit._

"Rachael!" Roy tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to him.

"Hi!..." Rachael paused, pretending to search for his name. But, she perfectly remembered the man in front of her, and the level of hatred she held for him was by far the greatest.

"Roy." He finished for her.

"Roy! How've you been?" She fake smiled.

Roy thought about apologizing, but decided against it, "Good, and you look like you've been well."

"Can't complain." They were interrupted by someone calling Rachael's name.

"We got to go!" Toni said.

"I'll be there in a sec Toni!" Rachael said, and Toni nodded.

She turned to Roy, "I'm in town for a few more days! Call me!" She said, and walked away.

"Dude, Rachael's totally hot now!" Gar said.

"Yeah, and she just totally hit on me." Roy said still surprised.

"Man, I would just go along with it! If she's still willing to date you after what you did…" Roy, for once, agreed with his friend.

With Toni and Rachael in the car…

"So, did you do it?" Toni asked excited.

Rachael smirked, "Soon Roy Harper is going to pay for what he did…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Homework! Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiveness (With Time)

Don't own the Teen Titans…

Okay, I don't like this story anymore, so pre handed warning next chapter will be an epilogue, therefore the last chapter as well! Sorry!

* * *

_"So, did you do it?" Toni asked excited._

_Rachael smirked, "Soon Roy Harper is going to pay for what he did…"_

Roy looked at his phone nervously. Should he call her, should he not? Finally, he decided to give it a shot.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Rach. It's Roy…"

"Oh hey Roy! What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the park with me?"

"Sure! I'll meet you there in 10!"

At the park…

"Hey!" Rachael ran up to Roy.

"Hey!"

"So how've things been for you Harper?" Rachael asked as they began walking.

"Damn it, Rachael, I can't take this anymore! Why are we trying to ignore it?! You ran away years ago because you were scared, and I didn't help you! I didn't stop you! I was stupid Rachael, and I'm not going to blame it on the fact that I was young because to be honest, I could have gone after you all these years, but I didn't because clearly I still am stupid enough to let the best thing I ever had go!" Roy burst.

Rachael smirked, her plan was working. She had known he'd want her back now that she was famous, but he would just have to deal with her turning him down.

"Roy, I-I…" Rachael looked at the man before her. She couldn't turn him down because she knew she loved him.

"I don't think I can forgive you…" Rachael looked at the ground while Roy looked at her crushed, "… but I think I will in time."

Roy smiled, and kissed the girl in front of him.

"I love you Rach." He whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too Roy."

* * *

I know, cheesy, happy chapter! You guys are lucky I wasn't listening to depressing music… Review, and stay tuned for the epilogue!


	17. Chapter 17: A Happy Ending

I don't own the Teen Titans!

A Rob/Rae story's replacing this one! Keep an eye out for it! Thank you so much to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers of this story!

* * *

"Hey babe." Roy said as he sat down next to his wife in the couch.

"Hey Roy." Rachael said smiling.

"So you had the day off today? No movies to be in? No music videos?" Roy teased.

Rachael smiled at her husband's immaturity, "No, but I do have something I want to tell you…" Roy frowned. Why was she nervous?! RACHAEL ROTH NEVER GOT NERVOUS!

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" He turned her head towards him. They were now looking each other directly in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong exactly…" Rachael stressed the word _wrong_.

"Okay, then what's right?" Roy asked worried.

"Well, um… I don't know how you're going to react…" Rachael rubbed the back of her neck.

"Rachael, honey, I will always stand by you. No matter what!"

Rachael sighed. She would have to tell him eventually, "I'm pregnant…" Rachael prepared for impact.

"You're pregnant?!" Roy exclaimed. Rachael simply nodded trying to sense what he was thinking.

"YES!" Roy yelled and picked up his wife bridal style.

Rachael smiled, "So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am Rach! Why wouldn't I be?" Roy got completely serious all of a sudden.

"I don't know maybe because back in high…" Rachael stopped, realizing what she was saying. Roy inwardly cringed. He had known that he had hurt Rachael a lot when they were in high school, but he refused to not be there for her again.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Rachael I am not going to desert you again."

"I know Roy." Rachael kissed him.

"I love you." Roy said.

"I love you too." Rachael said. Who would've thought that with a little help these two rejects would ever overcome their high school heartbreak.

* * *

Thanks one more time to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers of this story! Remember to keep an eye out for that new Rob/Rae story! Oh, by the way thank my mom for the happy ending! I was going to kill off Roy, but she stopped me...


End file.
